bach_khoafandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Phụ nữ
: The Birth of Venus (khoảng 1485)]] nhỏ|108px|phải|Biểu tượng của sinh vật [[cái trong sinh học và nữ giới, hình chiếc gương và chiếc lược. Đây cũng là biểu tượng của Sao Kim trong chiêm tinh học, của thần Vệ nữ trong thần thoại La Mã và của đồng trong thuật giả kim.]] Phụ nữ hay đàn bà là từ chỉ giống cái của loài người. Phụ nữ thường được dùng để chỉ một người trưởng thành, còn con gái thường được dùng chỉ đến trẻ gái nhỏ hay mới lớn. Bên cạnh đó từ phụ nữ, đôi khi dùng để chỉ đến một con người giống cái, bất kể tuổi tác, như là trong nhóm từ "quyền phụ nữ". Phụ nữ có phát triển gene bình thường có khả năng sinh đẻ từ khi dậy thì cho tới khi mãn kinh. Liên quan đến vấn đề giới tính, một phụ nữ có thể là một người có giới tính trùng hợp với bản dạng giới,Sexual Orientation and Gender Expression in Social Work Practice, edited by Deana F. Morrow and Lori Messinger (2006, ), page 8: "Gender identity refers to an individual's personal sense of identity as man or woman, or some combination thereof." hoặc có các đặc điểm giới tính mà không phải là nam cũng không phải là nữ(người lưỡng tính). Khái niệm và ngôn ngữ sử dụng Phụ nữ là một khái niệm chung để chỉ một người, một nhóm người hay toàn bộ những người trong xã hội mà một cách tự nhiên, mang những đặc điểm giới tính được xã hội thừa nhận về khả năng mang thai và sinh nở khi cơ thể họ hoàn thiện và chức năng giới tính hoạt động bình thường. Phụ nữ, phân biệt với đàn ông/nam giới, là một trong hai giới tính truyền thống, cơ bản và đặc trưng của loài người. Nhìn theo khía cạnh sinh học, nữ giới chỉ những người thuộc giống cái, với bộ nhiễm sắc thể giới tính XX. Trong ngôn ngữ Việt Nam, có nhiều từ gần nghĩa với "phụ nữ", đều chỉ một nhóm đối tượng thuộc nữ giới nhưng mang tính phân loại cao hơn. Một số từ tiêu biểu hay gặp là đàn bà, phụ nữ, con gái... Phụ nữ chỉ một, một nhóm hay tất cả nữ giới đã trưởng thành, hoặc được cho là đã trưởng thành về mặt xã hội. Nó cho thấy một cái nhìn ít nhất là trung lập, hoặc thể hiện thiện cảm, sự trân trọng nhất định từ phía người sử dụng. Đàn bà có một định nghĩa tương tự, nhưng bản thân nó đã không thể hiện sự trang trọng. Nó cho một cái nhìn bao hàm nhìều mặt, cả về khía cạnh xã hội cũng như bản chất sinh học... Thông thường, chỉ nên sử dụng từ "đàn bà" khi cần một cái nhìn thật sự trung lập, hoặc muốn thể hiện một thái độ thiếu thiện cảm, một chút kỳ thị đối với nữ giới đó, bởi nó khiến người ta liên tưởng đến những mặt xấu, hoặc được cho là xấu, mang đặc trưng và thường gặp ở nữ giới. Con gái chỉ những nữ giới trẻ, thường ở độ tuổi vị thành niên và thanh niên, những người đã có biểu hiện rõ ràng của giới tính nữ (nhỏ hơn nữa thì được gọi là bé gái) nhưng chưa được cho là trưởng thành. Không có ranh giới rõ rệt giữa các từ này. Có những nữ giới mặc dù chưa kết hôn, chưa quan hệ tình dục... nhưng có nhiều biểu hiện tầm thường vẫn bị coi là "đàn bà"; mặt khác, cũng có những nữ giới đã trưởng thành nhưng dưới một cái nhìn cao hơn, vẫn được cho là ngây thơ, trong sáng... và được gọi là "cô gái". Ngoài ra, còn một số từ khác để chỉ đối tượng nữ giới, như "mụ", "thị"... nhưng ít được sử dụng và thể hiện thành kiến cá nhân. Biểu tượng sinh học Biểu tượng của Sao Kim hoặc nữ thần Aphrodite trong tiếng Hy Lạp cũng được dùng trong sinh học để mô tả giống cái.Jose A. Fadul. Encyclopedia of Theory & Practice in Psychotherapy & Counseling p. 337 Đây là một biểu tượng cách điệu của gương nằm trên tay của nữ thần Vệ nữ hoặc một biểu tượng của nữ thần này: một vòng tròn với một dấu thập ở dưới. Biểu tượng Venus cũng đồng thời đại diện cho nữ tính, và trong giả kim thuật cổ đại cũng là biểu tượng của kim loại đồng. Các nhà giả kim thuật xây dựng biểu tượng này từ một hình tròn (biểu tượng cho ý thức) nằm trên một dấu thập (biểu tượng cho vật chất). Sinh học và giới tính nhỏ|phải|[[Hệ thống sinh sản nữ.]] phải|nhỏ|[[Phổ karyotype của một người nữ. kết hợp XX được hình thành ở tuần thứ 23 của thai kỳ.]] Về sinh học, cơ quan sinh dục nữ gồm trong hệ sinh sản, theo đó các đặc điểm sinh dục thứ hai có nhiệm vụ nuôi dưỡng đứa trẻ hay, trong một số nền văn hoá, thu hút nam giới. Buồng trứng, ngoài chức năng thường xuyên tạo hormone, còn tạo ra các giao tử nữ được gọi là trứng mà, khi được thụ tinh bởi các giao tử nam (tinh trùng), hình thành nên các cá nhân di truyền mới. Buồng trứng là một cơ quan có mô để bảo vệ và nuôi dưỡng bào thai đang phát triển và cơ để đẩy khi sinh đẻ. Âm đạo được sử dụng trong giao cấu và sinh đẻ (dù từ âm đạo thường được dùng một cách thông tục và không chính xác để chỉ âm hộ hay cơ quan sinh dục ngoài của phụ nữ, vốn cũng gồm môi âm hộ, âm vật, và niệu đạo nữ). Ngực phát triển từ tuyến mồ hôi để tạo sữa, một chất dinh dưỡng là đặc điểm riêng có của loài có vú, cùng với việc sinh con. Ở phụ nữ trưởng thành, vú nói chung có kích thước lớn hơn hầu hết các loài động vật có vú khác, kích thước lớn này, không cần thiết cho việc tạo sữa, có lẽ ít nhất một phần là kết quả của sự chọn lọc giới tính. (Về những điều khác biệt khác nữa về thể chất giữa nam và nữ, xem Nam.) Một mức độ mất cân bằng hormone của người mẹ và một số loại hoá chất (hay thuốc) có thể làm thay đổi những đặc điểm giới tính thứ hai của bào thai. Đa số phụ nữ có karyotype 46,XX, nhưng khoảng một phần ngàn sẽ là 47,XXX, và một trên 2500 sẽ là 45,X. Nó trái ngược với karotype đặc trưng nam 46,XY; vì thế, X và các nhiễm sắc thể Y được gọi là nữ và nam. Bởi con người được thừa hưởng mitochondrial DNA chỉ từ tế bào trứng của mẹ, các cuộc nghiên cứu gene của phụ nữ thường có khuynh hướng tập trung vào mitochondrial DNA. Các yếu tố sinh học không phải là các yếu tố đủ để quyết định liệu một người tự coi mình là một phụ nữ hay bị coi là một phụ nữ. Các cá nhân chuyển giới tính (Intersex), có lẫn các đặc điểm thể hình và/hay gene, có thể sử dụng tiêu chí khác trong việc xác định giới tính rõ ràng. Cũng có các phụ nữ lưỡng giới tính hay chuyển giới tính, những người khi sinh hay về thân thể được cho là nam giới lúc sinh, nhưng được xác định là nữ; có những định nghĩa xã hội, pháp lý và cá nhân khác nhau về các vấn đề đó. (Xem transwoman.) Đa số phụ nữ trải qua quá trình có kinh nguyệt và sau đó có thể mang thai và sinh đẻ.Menarche and menstruation are absent in many of the intersex and transgender conditions mentioned above and also in primary amenorrhea. Điều này nói chung đòi hỏi sự thụ tinh bên trong của trứng với tinh trùng của một người đàn ông qua quan hệ tình dục, dù thụ tinh nhân tạo hay cấy tinh trùng đã thụ tinh sẵn cũng có thể được thực hiện (xem kỹ thuật sinh sản). Việc nghiên cứu sinh sản nữ và các cơ quan sinh sản được gọi là phụ khoa. Có một số bệnh chủ yếu ảnh hưởng tới nữ, như lupus. Tương tự, có một số bệnh liên quan tới giới tính thường xuyên hay chỉ xảy ra với nữ giới, ví dụ ung thư vú, ung thư cổ tử cung, hay ung thư buồng trứng. Phụ nữ và nam giới có thể có các triệu chứng bệnh khác nhau và có thể phản ứng khác nhau với việc điều trị y tế. Lĩnh vực này của nghiên cứu y học được gọi là y khoa dựa trên giới tính. Trong giai đoạn đầu phát triển của bào thai, thai nhi ở cả hai giới tính thể hiện trung tính; việc sản sinh các hormone là cái làm thay đổi vẻ ngoài về hình thể của nam và nữ. Như trong trường hợp không có hai giới tính, các loài như vậy sinh sản vô tính, vẻ ngoài trung tính gần với nữ hơn là nam. So sánh với nam giới Dù có ít nữ được sinh ra hơn nam (tỷ lệ khoảng 1:1.05), vì có tuổi thọ dài hơn chỉ có 81 nam giới ở hay trên độ tuổi 60 cho mỗi 100 phụ nữ ở cùng lứa tuổi. Phụ nữ thường có tuổi thọ trung bình dài hơn nam giới. Điều này bởi sự tổng hợp các yếu tố: gen (có nhiều và đa dạng gen hiện diện trong các nhiếm sắc thể giới tính ở phụ nữ); xã hội học (như không phải thực hiện nghĩa vụ quân sự ở hầu hết các quốc gia); các lựa chọn liên quan tới sức khoẻ (như tự tử hay hút thuốc lá, uống rượu); sự hiện diện của estrogen hormone nữ, vốn có hiệu ứng bảo vệ tim. và joêik ứmg kích thích tố nam cao ở nam giới. Trong tổng dân số nhân loại, có 101.3 nam trên mỗi 100 nữ (nguồn: 2001 World Almanac). Về mặt sức mạnh thể chất, phụ nữ kém hơn nhiều so với đàn ông. Mọi kỷ lục thế giới về các môn thể thao vận động (điền kinh, vật, cử tạ...) đều thuộc về đàn ông. Sức chịu đựng của phụ nữ cũng kém hơn, do đó các công việc nặng nhọc (đi lính, thợ mỏ, thám hiểm...) phần lớn do đàn ông thực hiện. Về mặt trí tuệ, vào năm 1999, một nghiên cứu của Richard Lynn, giáo sư danh dự tại Đại học Ulster - một trong những học giả của Anh, trong đó ông đã phân tích số liệu từ một số bài test được xuất bản trước đó và phát hiện ra rằng chỉ số IQ trung bình của nam giới cao hơn của nữ giới khoảng 3-4 điểm IQ. Các phân tích quy mô lớn của Lynn thực hiện năm 2004 khảo sát sự khác biệt giới cũng chỉ ra nam giới có chỉ số IQ trung bình cao hơn nữ là 5.0 điểm IQ. Do vậy, nam giới phù hợp với những nhiệm vụ có độ phức tạp cao hơn là phụ nữ. Số đàn ông có chỉ số IQ cao sẽ lớn hơn rất nhiều so với phụ nữ, Richard Lynn cho biết số đàn ông có IQ cao hơn 130 nhiều gấp 3 lần so với phụ nữ, và số đàn ông có IQ cao hơn 145 nhiều gấp 5,5 lần so với phụ nữ. Điều này giải thích tại sao phần lớn các giải Nobel, các phát minh khoa học hoặc các Đại kiện tướng cờ vua thuộc về nam giớihttp://vnexpress.net/tin-tuc/khoa-hoc/dan-ong-thong-minh-hon-phu-nu-2034067.html. Văn hoá và vai trò giới tính nhỏ|Một phụ nữ đang dệt. [[Dệt theo lịch sử là một công việc của phụ nữ ở một số nền văn hoá.]] nhỏ|Các phụ nữ người [[Người Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ|Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ hút hookah, 1910]] nhỏ|Những phụ nữ làm công việc vệ sinh trong xưởng xe lửa đang ăn trưa, [[Chicago and North Western Railway, 1942. Trong Thế chiến II, phụ nữ đảm nhiệm nhiều công việc vốn trước kia chỉ dành cho đàn ông.]] Trong nhiều nền văn hoá tiền sử, phụ nữ có một vai trò văn hoá riêng biệt. Trong các xã hội săn bắn hái lượm, phụ nữ nói chung hái lượm các loại cây lương thực, bắt các loại thú nhỏ, câu cá làm thức ăn và học sử dụng các sản phẩm sữa, trong khi đàn ông săn thịt từ các loại thú lớn.Sách Lịch sử 5 Trong lịch sử gần đây hơn, các vai trò giới của phụ nữ đã thay đổi rất lớn. Theo truyền thống, phụ nữ tầng lớp trung lưu chủ yếu tham gia vào các trách nhiệm trong gia đình có nhấn mạnh tới việc chăm sóc trẻ em . Với phụ nữ nghèo hơn, đặc biệt là phụ nữ thuộc tầng lớp lao động, điều này vẫn thường chỉ là một hoàn cảnh lý tưởng, bởi nhu cầu kinh tế buộc họ phải kiếm việc bên ngoài gia đình. Tuy nhiên, những công việc họ có thể làm thường bị trả lương thấp hơn so với nam giới . Khi những thay đổi trong thị trường lao động cho phụ nữ diễn ra, những công việc họ có thể đảm nhiệm thay đổi từ chỉ những công việc "bẩn thỉu" kéo dài trong các nhà máy như các "lao công", trở thành các công việc văn phòng được tôn trọng nhiều hơn nơi cần các lao động có trình độ, sự tham gia của phụ nữ vào lực lượng lao động Hoa Kỳ đã tăng từ 6% năm 1900 lên 23% năm 1923. Những thay đổi đó trong lực lượng lao động đã dẫn tới những thay đổi trong thái độ của phụ nữ tại nơi làm việc, cho phép những sự phát triển khiến phụ nữ trở nên có định hướng về nghề nghiệp và giáo dục lớn hơn. Các phong trào ủng hộ cơ hội bình đẳng cho cả hai giới và quyền bình đẳng không cần biết tới giới tính. Thông qua một sự phối hợp những thay đổi về kinh tế và những nỗ lực của phong trào nữ quyền, trong những thập kỷ gần đây phụ nữ ở hầu hết các xã hội đã có quyền tiếp cận với nghề nghiệp bên ngoài công việc chăm sóc gia đình truyền thống. Nhiều nhà quan sát, gồm cả các nhóm nữ quyền, vẫn cho rằng phụ nữ trong ngành công nghiệp và thương mại phải đối mặt với sự bất bình đẳng trong thăng tiến nghề nghiệpLuận văn về Bất bình đẳng giới trong lĩnh vực lao động/. Giáo dục và việc làm Các quốc gia OECD * Giáo dục Sự khác biệt giới tính tại các quốc gia Tổ chức Hợp tác và Phát triển Kinh tế (OECD) đã được giảm bớt trong 30 năm qua. Phụ nữ trẻ ngày nay hầu hết đều có trình độ giáo dục cấp ba: tại 19 trong số 30 nước thuộc OECD, số phụ nữ trong độ tuổi 25 tới 34 đã hoàn thành giáo dục cấp ba lớn gấp hai lần số phụ nữ trong độ tuổi 55 tới 64. Tại 21 trong 21 quốc gia OECD với dữ liệu có thể so sánh, số lượng phụ nữ tốt nghiệp các chương trình cấp đại học tương đương hay vượt quá số lượng nam giới. Các cô bé 15 tuổi thường có nhiều dự định nghề nghiệp hơn các cậu bé cùng độ tuổi.Education Levels Rising in OECD Countries but Low Attainment Still Hampers Some, [[Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development], Publication Date: 14/09/2004]. Truy cập December 2006. Tuy phụ nữ chiếm hơn một nửa số người tốt nghiệp đại học ở nhiều quốc gia OECD, họ chỉ nhận được 30% bằng cấp giáo dục cấp ba được trao về khoa học và kỹ sư, và phụ nữ chỉ chiếm 25% tới 35% số nhà nghiên cứu tại hầu hết các quốc gia OECD.Women in Scientific Careers: Unleashing the Potential, [[Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development], ISBN 92-64-02537-5, Publication Date: 20/11/2006]. Truy cập December 2006. Xem thêm * Con gái * Sinh đẻ * Chủ nghĩa nam nữ bình quyền * Tâm lý phụ nữ * Nữ hoá (xã hội học) * Nghiên cứu giới tính * Khác biệt giới tính * Quý bà * Các danh sách phụ nữ * Mẫu hệ * Tính ghét đàn bà * Mitochondrial Eve * Sản khoa * Phân biệt đối xử theo giới tính * Phụ nữ trong khoa học * Phụ nữ trong tôn giáo * Phụ nữ Việt Nam Chú thích Đọc thêm * Chafe, William H., "The American Woman: Her Changing Social, Economic, And Political Roles, 1920-1970", Oxford University Press, 1972. ISBN 0-19-501785-4 * Roget’s II: The New Thesaurus, (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2003 3rd edition) ISBN 0-618-25414-5 * McWhorter, John. 'The Uses of Ugliness', The New Republic Online, ngày 31 tháng 1 năm 2002. Truy cập May 11 2005 as an affectionate term * McWhorter, John. Authentically Black: Essays for the Black Silent Majority (New York: Gotham, 2003) ISBN 1-59240-001-9 use of "bitch" in ebonics * Routledge international encyclopedia of women, 4 vls., ed. by Cheris Kramarae and Dale Spender, Routledge 2000 * Women in world history: a biographical encyclopedia, 17 vls., ed. by Anne Commire, Waterford, Conn. etc.: Yorkin Publ. etc., 1999 - 2002 * "Người Phụ Nữ Qua Nhân Tướng Học & Văn Học Dân Gian"-Lương Trọng Nhàn- Nhà Xuất Bản Hồng Đức. Liên kết ngoài ;Lịch sử * Women's History in America * A History of Women’s Entrance into Medicine in France studies and digitized texts by the BIUM (Bibliothèque interuniversitaire de médecine et d'odontologie, Paris) see its digital library Medic@. ;Tôn giáo * Women and Christianity: representations and practices * Women in Islam Thể loại:Nữ giới Thể loại:Giới tính (xã hội học) Thể loại:Bài cơ bản dài trung bình Thể loại:Giống cái